


Yoko's Secret

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, General, Pre-Canon, Smileshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: Yoko is distracted. And for good reason. There's something on her mind, but how will Yusho coax it out of her?





	Yoko's Secret

“Yoko, are you okay?” Yusho asked his wife as they walked through the front door of their home.

The woman didn’t answer. Instead she trekked toward the couch like she never heard him.

“Yoko?” he frowned.

“Huh?” she turned and looked at him after a few moments.

“Are you okay?” he repeated.

“Huh? Yeah. I’m fine,” she blinked.

“You don’t really seem fine to me,” Yusho placed his right hand on his hip. “Your mind’s been somewhere else all day. It’s not like you to zone out. You didn’t even pay attention to my duel today.”

“Yes, I did! You won!” she defended herself.

“Yes, but what happened during the match?” he raised a skeptic eyebrow.

“You…you…ran around the field and…you…rode around on your monster…and there was cheering…and…um…you won…”

“Uh huh. By how much?” the man crossed her arms over his chest.

“By…enough?” she winced.

Yusho laughed before walking toward her.

“So are you going to tell me what the problem is now?”

“I don’t have a problem,” Yoko shook her head.

“But something’s bothering you,” Yusho pulled his wife close to him.

“Nothing’s bothering me, though,” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“No?”

“No.”

“But there is something on your mind,” Yusho spoke as he began to slow dance with his wife.

A large smile emerged on the woman’s face as she gazed into her husband’s eyes.

“There might be.”

The duelist rested his forehead against hers.

“And it’s been on your mind all day?”

“I can’t stop thinking about it,” she answered.

“So it must be pretty important, then?”

“I’d say so.”

“Is it a secret?”

“Only for the moment.”

“Can you tell me what it is?”

Yoko lifted her head with a coy smirk on her lips.

“You’ll just have to make me, Mr. Sakaki.”

“Make you, huh? Let’s see,” he stopped their slow dance before crashing his lips into hers.

“You call that a kiss?” she asked when they pulled apart.

Yusho remained unfazed as he shook his head and went in for round two. He started at the base of her jawline, and planted a slew of kisses on her skin until he made it to her lips where he continued to make out with her for a few minutes.

Yoko eventually pushed him away, a look of dismay flashing across his features. She smirked as she stood on her toes and leaned against him.

“You’re gonna have to do even better than that,” she whispered into his ear.

Yusho pouted for a moment before smiling at her. The man took off his gloves, locked eyes with her, and gently tilted her chin upward with the tip of his middle finger. He brushed her lips with his thumb, and a blissful sigh escaped her. Yusho wiggled his eyebrows, causing Yoko to giggle, before he cupped her face in his hands, and leaned forward.

He started by brushing their lips together in order to tease her, which caused her to hungrily initiate the first kiss. He grinned as he pulled away, causing her to pout; however, her smile returned as the man continued to gaze into her eyes. She waited with anticipation as he slowly leaned toward her and brushed their lips again. After that, he suddenly moved to kiss her forehead, then her left cheek, her right cheek, her chin – anywhere but where she wanted. The woman couldn’t take it anymore; she was done with his teasing. Without hesitation she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her. He fought against her, wanting to keep control; however, it didn’t take long for him to relinquish everything to her as she began making out with him again. She moaned into his mouth as he attempted to pull her even closer. She loved this man with all her heart. Well…maybe only half of it now…

“I’m pregnant,” she panted when they broke apart.

“I know my kisses were intimate, but that’s not how it works, honey,” Yusho chuckled.

Yoko dropped her arms to her sides while giving her husband an incredulous stare.

“Are you serious right now?”

“…Yes?” he blinked.

“Yusho,” she cupped his face and looked him dead in the eye, “I’m pregnant.”

“Oh,” realization hit him. “Oh. Oh!”

Yoko smiled as she let her hands slide down to rest on his chest.

“You’re…you’re really?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re…we’re…we’re gonna…you’re gonna…?” 

“Yes.”

“Yoko!” Yusho picked her up and spun her around one time before putting her down and kissing her again. “Why were you keeping it a secret from me?”

“I figured it would be fun. And I was right,” she gave him a playful wink.

“You’re a mean woman,” Yusho pouted.

“But you married me, so you must not mind all that much,” she tapped him on the nose with her index finger, causing the man to smile.

“We’re gonna be parents,” he whispered.

“Mhm.”

Yusho placed one of his hands over Yoko’s stomach and grinned.

“I love you,” he spoke.

“I love you, too. That must be how I wound up with a tiny person inside me.”

“Must be,” he wrapped his arms around her.

“I can’t wait, Yusho,” Yoko sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Neither can I, my love. Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this obviously didn't happen; however, I feel like there had to have been some sort of memories there. Maybe they were implanted by Zarc somehow. I mean, those sorts of memories had to have crossed their minds at some point as Yuya got older. Right? At least, that's what I think. So this story is like a false memory or something, but it's one that Yoko and Yusho cherish very much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
